Necromancy
Necromancy Three Desmos of Necromancy - Spiritism, Clairvoyance, Annimation Require to learn and master Rituals of Necromancy Death -Half of the Sun core is dispersed in the Sun Fields. -Other half stays w/ body until completely turned to dust. It’s the Residual Core. -Residual Core contains some of the personality and memories of the deceased. -Necromancer interacts with residual core. Ghosts, Restless and Undead Ghost: The residual core expressing itself out of a corpse. They perceive everything happening around the corpse. Can’t move further than 5m from corpse. Regrets, powerlessness and frustration plagues them with a varying level of “Torment”. Restless: Corpse animated through necromancy -Necromancer injects Motes of KLN in the corpse. -Restless are subject to entropy and lose 1 mote every 6 hours (can be recharged) -Keep decomposing -Have their old skills if they remember, just one level lower. Undead: Living corrupted by the KLN. Halfway dead -Necromancer injects Motes of KLN in the person. -Restless are subject to entropy and lose 1 mote every night (can be recharged). -Become hooked on KLN and obedient. -Become aggressive KLN Junky to stay alive. Murderous, destructive and suicidal. Desmos Necromantic skills are called Desmos. Necromantic “spells” are called Rituals First circle Rituals of the first circle take one minute. 1 round if cost of KLN is doubled. Spiritism Detects residual cores and communicate with them Clairvoyance Manipulate Ghosts and appease them Animation Create and manipulate Restless. Using a Ritual -Must be at KaS meters from remains or use an object the dead used to love, but this ups the KaS difficulty by one level. -Necromantic Rituals have a KLN cost taken from the Selenim’s reserve (even if Failed). -Test: Characteristic: KLN initiation Difficulty: KaSun initiation of the dead + Points of Torment Modifying skill: relevant Desmos Ritual Modificator Freecasting (Ritual attempted without the help of a deciphered Focus) Increases the test’s difficulty by a full level. Use of a Focus A Focus is a physical support containing all relevant informations (often coded) about a Ritual. No modification to the roll Deciphering a Focus: Test Caracteristic: Black Moon Initiation Difficulty: “Level of coding” decided by the creator of the focus Modifyings skill: Encoding skill used by the creator of the focus Creating a Focus from deciphered Focus or Habitus: Test: Caracteristic: Black Moon Initiation Difficulty: “Level of coding” decided by the original creator of the focus Modifyings skill: relevant Encoding skill of your choice Engraving of an Habitus. “Tattooes” the Recipe on the selenim’s Core ⇒ No need for Focus anymore ⇒ -2 points to the roll -Use meaningfully the Ritual 3 times if First circle, 6 times if second circle -Create a relevant “ritual”, 30 min for first circle, 3 hours for second circle. -Test Dominant Ka (“Ritual”) of “Recipe” Diff Results Bad Luck in First Circle .The remains age 50 years, turning to dust .One level of the residual KaS turns into KLN and evaporates, more memories are lost .Deceased upset, torment increases by one level .Necromancer gets lost in the contemplation for “Torment” hours. .Half or the store of KLN is drained away by the disturbed KLN field other forms of Selenim magic